Morgan Freeman
Biografie Morgan Freeman wuchs in Chicago auf. Nach dem Besuch des Los Angeles Community College diente er ab 1955 vier Jahre als Mechaniker bei der US-Luftwaffe. Erste Erfahrungen als Schauspieler sammelte er am Pasadena Playhouse-Theater, wo er Anfang der 1960er in dem Stück The Niggerlovers sein Bühnendebüt gab. Kurze Zeit später war er in einer afroamerikanischen Version des Erfolgs-Musicals Hello, Dolly! zu sehen. Landesweit bekannt wurde Freeman 1971 mit der TV-Sendung The Electric Company, in der er bis 1977 die Rolle des „Easy Reader“ spielte. Für seine darstellerischen Leistungen in den Bühnenstücken Mutter Courage und ihre Kinder, The Gospel at Colonus, Corialanus und Miss Daisy und ihr Chauffeur erhielt er in den 1980er Jahren vier Obie Awards. Das Broadway-Musical The Mighty Gents brachte ihm einen Drama Desk Award und eine Tony-Nominierung ein. 1980 war er in Stuart Rosenbergs Brubaker, Peter Yates' Der Augenzeuge und in Malcolm X – Tod eines Propheten (Death of a Prophet) zu sehen. Für den Film Glitzernder Asphalt erhielt er 1987 eine Oscar-Nominierung. 1989 gelang Morgan Freeman mit Miss Daisy und ihr Chauffeur der internationale Durchbruch. Die Rolle des Chauffeurs der alten Miss Daisy, die ihm erneut eine Oscar-Nominierung einbrachte, hatte er zuvor bereits am Theater gespielt. In den Folgejahren wirkte Freeman in zahlreichen Erfolgsfilmen mit, darunter das Bürgerkriegsdrama Glory, Fegefeuer der Eitelkeiten von Brian De Palma, Robin Hood – König der Diebe mit Kevin Costner, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Alan Rickman und Erbarmungslos von Clint Eastwood. 1993 war er erstmals als Regisseur tätig und drehte den Film Bopha! – Kampf um Freiheit, der sich mit der Apartheid in Südafrika beschäftigt, ein Thema, an dem er schon ein Jahr zuvor im Film Im Glanz der Sonne zusammen mit Stephen Dorff arbeitete. 1994 war Freeman neben Tim Robbins in der Stephen-King-Verfilmung Die Verurteilten zu sehen und erhielt seine dritte Oscar-Nominierung als bester Hauptdarsteller. Ein Jahr später übernahm er Rollen in Wolfgang Petersens Outbreak - Lautlose Killer und dem Thriller Sieben von David Fincher. 1997 drehte er unter der Regie von Steven Spielberg das Drama Amistad – Das Sklavenschiff und den Katastrophenfilm Deep Impact. Zu seinen jüngeren Erfolgen zählen Der Anschlag, Dreamcatcher sowie die Komödien Bruce Allmächtig und Evan Allmächtig, in denen er als Gott zu sehen ist. Für Clint Eastwoods Film Million Dollar Baby wurde er 2005 mit dem Oscar als bester Nebendarsteller ausgezeichnet. Außerdem hatte er eine Nebenrolle in den Kino-Kassenschlagern Batman Begins, The Dark Knight und The Dark Knight Rises. Aufgrund seiner charakteristischen Stimme war er im Laufe seiner Karriere immer wieder als Sprecher und Erzähler tätig. Seine deutsche Stimme wird ihm abwechselnd von Klaus Sonnenschein und Jürgen Kluckert geliehen. Ein häufig wiederkehrendes Thema seiner Filme sind die Rechte der Schwarzen und deren Unterdrückung (u.a. Im Glanz der Sonne, Malcolm X – Tod eines Propheten, Miss Daisy und ihr Chauffeur, Bopha! – Kampf um Freiheit, Amistad – Das Sklavenschiff). 2009 porträtierte er in Clint Eastwoods Drama Invictus – Unbezwungen den früheren südafrikanischen Präsidenten und Anti-Apartheid-Kämpfer Nelson Mandela. Morgan Freeman wurde zweimal geschieden und hat vier Kinder. Am 4. August 2008 wurde Freeman bei einem Autounfall verletzt. Der Schauspieler war im US-Bundesstaat Mississippi mit seinem Wagen von der Autobahn abgekommen und habe sich mehrmals überschlagen, berichtete der Fernsehsender MSNBC. Freeman und eine Beifahrerin mussten aus dem Wagen befreit werden. Der Schauspieler erlitt einen gebrochenen Arm, einen gebrochenen Ellbogen und eine kleinere Schulterverletzung. Zusammen mit seinem Freund und Geschäftspartner betreibt Morgan Freemann den Blues-Club Ground Zero und das Restaurant Madidi in Clarksdale (Mississippi). Er ist Privatpilot und besitzt mehrere Flugzeuge, darunter eine Cessna 414, eine Cessna Citation 501 SP und eine Emivest Aerospace SJ30. Er hat sich auch einen Flug ins All mit dem Space Ship Two von Virgin Galactic reservieren lassen. Seit 2010 ist er als „Ausführender Produzent“, Moderator und Sprecher der Dokumentarserie Morgan Freeman: Mysterien des Weltalls tätig. Die Sendereihe befasst sich mit den Geheimnissen des Universums. Im Mai 2012 gab es eine Affäre, weil sich ein Shareholder bei Warner Brothers beschwert hatt, dass Freeman während eines Promo-Auftritts für den Film The Dark Knight Rises der Tea-Party-Bewegung Rassismus vorgeworfen hatte. Angeblich hätte das den kommerziellen Erfolg des Films Dolphin Tale geschmälert. Der Klagende leitet einen politisch rechten Thinktank. Der Vorstand des Filmkonzerns lehnte es ab, Freeman zu maßregeln. Deutschlandradio Kultur sprach von einem abgelehnten „Maulkorb“. Im Juli 2012 spendete er eine Million Dollar für den SuperPAC "Priorities USA Action", eine Lobbygruppe, die sich für die Wiederwahl Barack Obamas einsetzt. Er begründete dies damit, dass "Obama in dieser historisch schwierigen Zeit außerordentliche Arbeit geleistet habe". Filmografie * 1964: Der Pfandleiher (The Pawnbroker) * 1966: A Man Called Adam * 1968: Wo warst Du als das Licht ausging? (Where Were You When the Lights Went Out?) * 1971: Who Says I Can't Ride a Rainbow! * 1973: Blade – Der Kontrabulle (Blade) * 1974: Out to Lunch (TV-Kurzfilm) * 1971–1977: The Electric Company (Fernsehserie) * 1978: Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry (TV-Film) * 1978: Visions (Fernsehserie) * 1979: Coriolanus * 1979: Julius Caesar (Kurzfilm) * 1979: Hollow Image (TV-Film) * 1980: Attica – Revolte hinter Gittern (TV-Film) * 1980: Brubaker * 1981: Malcolm X – Tod eines Propheten (Death of a Prophet), TV-Kurzfilm * 1981: Der Augenzeuge (Eyewitness) * 1981: Ryan's Hope (Fernsehserie) * 1981: Liebe ist meine stärkste Waffe (The Marva Collins Story) (Fernsehfilm) * 1982–84: Another World: Bay City (Fernsehserie) * 1984: Harry & Sohn (Harry & Son) * 1984: Die Aufsässigen (Teachers) * 1985: The Gospel at Colonus (TV-Film) * 1985: The Atlanta Child Murders (Fernsehserie) * 1985: Marie – Eine wahre Geschichte (Marie) * 1985: Jungs außer Kontrolle (That Was Then... This Is Now) * 1985: Unbekannte Dimensionen (The Twilight Zone), Fernsehserie * 1985: Protokoll einer Hinrichtung (The Execution of Raymond Graham) (Fernsehfilm) * 1986: Letzte Ruhe (Resting Place) (Fernsehfilm) * 1987: Glitzernder Asphalt (Street Smart) * 1987: An einem Freitagabend / Mein Kind darf nicht sterben (Fight for Life) (Fernsehfilm) * 1988: Tropic War (Clinton and Nadine) (Fernsehfilm) * 1988: Süchtig (Clean and Sober) * 1989: Der knallharte Prinzipal (Lean on Me) * 1989: Johnny Handsome – Der schöne Johnny * 1989: Miss Daisy und ihr Chauffeur (Driving Miss Daisy) * 1989: Glory * 1990: Fegefeuer der Eitelkeiten (The Bonfire of the Vanities) * 1991: Robin Hood – König der Diebe (Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves) * 1992: Im Glanz der Sonne (The Power of One) * 1992: Erbarmungslos (Unforgiven) * 1994: Die Verurteilten (The Shawshank Redemption) * 1995: Outbreak – Lautlose Killer * 1995: Sieben (Se7en) * 1996: Moll Flanders – Hure wider Willen * 1996: Außer Kontrolle (Chain Reaction) * 1997: ...denn zum Küssen sind sie da (Kiss the Girls) * 1997: Amistad – Das Sklavenschiff * 1998: Hard Rain * 1998: Deep Impact * 2000: Nurse Betty – Gefährliche Träume * 2000: Under Suspicion – Mörderisches Spiel (Under Suspicion) * 2001: Im Netz der Spinne (Along Came a Spider) * 2002: High Crimes – Im Netz der Lügen * 2002: Der Anschlag (The Sum of All Fears) * 2003: Freedom: A History of Us (Fernsehserie) * 2003: Levity * 2003: Dreamcatcher * 2003: Bruce Allmächtig (Bruce Almighty) * 2003: Guilty by Association * 2004: Hawaii Crime Story (The Big Bounce) * 2004: Million Dollar Baby * 2005: Die Reise der Pinguine (La marche de l’empereur), Stimme * 2005: Unleashed – Entfesselt (Danny the Dog) * 2005: Batman Begins * 2005: Krieg der Welten (War of the Worlds), Stimme * 2005: Ein ungezähmtes Leben (An Unfinished Life) * 2005: Edison – Stadt des Verbrechens * 2006: Lucky Number Slevin * 2006: 10 Items or Less – Du bist wen du triffst * 2006: The Contract * 2007: Evan Allmächtig (Evan Almighty) * 2007: Gone Baby Gone – Kein Kinderspiel * 2007: Zauber der Liebe (Feast of Love) * 2007: Das Beste kommt zum Schluss (The Bucket List) * 2008: Wanted * 2008: The Dark Knight * 2009: Invictus – Unbezwungen (Invictus) * 2009: The Code – Vertraue keinem Dieb * 2009: Bruchreif (The Maiden Heist) * 2010: R.E.D. – Älter, Härter, Besser (RED – Retired. Extremely Dangerous) * 2010: Morgan Freeman: Mysterien des Weltalls (Through the Wormhole with Morgan Freeman) * 2011: Conan (als Erzähler) * 2011: Mein Freund der Delfin (Dolphin Tale) * 2012: The Dark Knight Rises Kategorie:Schauspieler